


Don’t You Want The Way I Feel For You

by romeoromeo22



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoromeo22/pseuds/romeoromeo22
Summary: Chris is struggling to cope with the state of confusion his feelings for Darren leave him in, and Darren doesn’t make things easier. Teen for language but may become mature as possibility of other stuff later on...





	1. The Script and The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic, so please feel free to comment, criticise, give feedback! Obviously this is a fictional story based on the people involved and I do not in any way own glee/Chris/darren or anyone else involved!
> 
> I will try to keep this updated as much as possible, but for the mean time, please leave reviews! I’m looking to make this fic the best I can so feedback would be awesome! Thanks and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is confused about how he feels about Darren, and Darren’s apparent obsession with the romance of their on screen characters complicates things a lot more.

Chapter 1 - The Script and The Meeting

Chris Colfer could not deny: Darren Criss was a cute guy. It was hard not to notice all the little things that made Darren so freaking adorable. The way his uncontrollable curls looked perfectly messy first thing in the morning; the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled; the way he would geek out over any mention of Harry Potter. He was such a great guy, it would be impossible for Chris not to have a little crush on him, right? I mean, almost everyone did.

So Chris put it to the back of his mind most of the time. Darren was only a season extra at the moment, but almost every, if not all of his scenes were with Chris, so Chris had decided it would be best not to linger on his crush. He didn't want to make it awkward or anything. And anyway, spending so much time together, and having so many shared interests, meant Darren and Chris had become good friends while working on Glee, so it was probably friendly feelings he felt for Darren, and nothing more, Chris told himself. And he certainly didn't want to mess that up either. But it was hard to keep telling himself that, when he read the script for the next episode..

"Well, shit." Chris mumbled while reading the new script that had just been delivered to his trailer. He dropped the script onto his wooden coffee table and ran his hands through his soft, brown hair. He slumped back against his blue couch and sighed. Of course, just when Chris thought he was getting over his little crush, the writers would go and write a scene like this. Sighing again, Chris leaned forward and picked up the script. Slowly, he turned the pages and re-read his scenes.

"Fuuuucckkk" Chris exhaled, breathily. He couldn't believe this. He'd have to kiss Darren in front of the whole crew. In front of cameras and lights. Over and over again. His focus was drawn to one of Darren's/Blaine's lines.

You move me, Kurt.

Everything Blaine said to Kurt in the scene, was basically everything Chris had felt the first time he met Darren. Maybe his crush wasn't so little after all.

Chris groaned and threw the script haphazardly across the room. It landed, slightly crumpled, on his dining table. He stood up, intending to go and put the script away properly, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Inhaling sharply, he pulled his phone out and read the text. It was from Ryan:

Can you come to my office? I want to talk to you and Darren about the next episode.

"Oh for God's-" Chris began, but was cut off by a loud knock on his trailer door. "Just a sec!" He yelled, typing a quick reply to Ryan: 

Will be there in five.

Chris hurried to the door, shoving his phone back in to the pocket of his jeans. He tugged on the handle a few times before the door finally complied and opened.

"Sorry the door sticks." He said slightly flustered. He looked down to see who had knocked. Darren was stood there in a red beanie and a big puffy coat. "Oh-erm, hey Darren. What are you doing here? I was just about to leave. And we have to go to a meeting with Ryan, like, now?" Chris just blinked at him, as a goofy smile spread across Darren's face.

"Oh I know," said Darren, grinning, and pulling his hands out of his coat, "But i thought we could walk together?" He stuck out an arm for Chris to take and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess there isn't much point in saying no if we're going to the same destination." Chris replied. Darren did an over-the-top celebration dance, and Chris just laughed, turning round to grab his coat of the peg by the door, doing his best to hide how awkward he felt about walking for 2 minutes with one of his closest friends. He shrugged on his coat and stepped out his trailer, locking the door behind him.

Him and Darren fell into step, and Chris just had to ask, "Have you read the newest script?" He looked down, embarrassed at how shaky his voice had sounded. He prayed Darren hadn't noticed.

"Ah-no. Not yet." Darren said, brushing a curl out his eyes that had escaped his beanie. "I just got to set when Ryan texted me." He brushed the curl away again, and turned to Chris smirking, "Why? Is it exciting?" He gave Chris a little wink. He guessed Darren had heard his shakiness then. Awesome.

"Oh God. I don't even know if I want to tell you if you're gonna be immature about it." Chris responded, sounding as casual as he could, raising an eyebrow at Darren. It was hard enough to cope with Darren's flirty behaviour most of the time already, and Chris didn't want to think about how difficult Darren would be if he knew in a short period of time they'd be kissing. Multiple times. Chris jumped as Darren grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at the shorter man.

Darren was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes, and shaking Chris's arm. "Please tell me Chris" he whined, fluttering his long eyelashes. 

Chris shook Darren off with a tentative laugh, and pretended to warm his hands with his mouth in an attempt to cover his blush. "I'm sure we'll be discussing it with Ryan, if you can wait that long." He turned back to look at Darren, finding himself looking at the same puppy-dog eyes. "Or if I don't kill you for being so damn annoying before then." Chris added.

"Hey!" Darren feigned offence at Chris's remark, giving him a friendly shove. Darren and Chris both laughed as Chris stepped away raised his hands in surrender. They fell back into step together. "And I'd rather hear from you now, than from Ryan in a meeting. Especially, given that he probably expects me to have read the script by now and already know as well as you."

"You make a fair point Mr. Criss." Chris sighed, accepting his fait. "Basically, Blaine confesses his feelings to Kurt and they kiss." He said, emphasising feelings and kiss, raising his eyebrows in a jokey and suggestive way. He faced Darren then, expecting him to looked shocked or awkward, but instead found him beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh my God, this is great!" Darren exclaimed, clasping his hands together in excitement, "I've been waiting so long for this!"

Chris looked at Darren, confused. "You- You have?" He stuttered, looking at Darren with bewilderment. Could Darren reciprocate his feelings? Did he feel the same way as Chris? No. He's straight, isn't he? There's no way he has a crush on him too.

"Well-duh!" Darren practically shouted. Chris raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What?" Darren asked, with a silly smile plastered across his cheeks, "Don't judge me, I totally ship Klaine! That's what the fans call us by the way."

Chris turned his face away from Darren's, putting is hands in his coat pockets. Darren had to make things so damn hard for Chris. And of course, no, Darren hadn’t shared the feelings Chris had hoped, which dampened his mood instantly."I'm aware of what they call us Darren." He returned, sounding a little irritated. Darren raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm glad you're so pleased." Chris stated bluntly and sarcastically. 

Darren bit his tongue to stop himself making a retort back at Chris, as from the look on his face, Chris was in a sour mood all of a sudden, and he didn't want to annoy him further. So, instead, they walked he last minute in silence. Darren did't understand how he'd upset Chris, but it always killed him to see him down. And, usually it was his job to cheer him up, not him being the one to hurt him. 

After what seemed like a solid hour in uncomfortable silence (but was no more than a minute), the pair of men made it to Ryan's office building. Chris opened the door and held it open for Darren. Darren gave him a curt nod and stepped inside, followed closely by Chris. He gave a satisfied sigh when the door shut behind Chris as the warmth engulfed them. "Oh my God, that feels good," He said expressively, "It's so cold out there. Winter.. so not my thing!" Darren glanced at Chris and could not read his expression. "Unless I'm inside of course. Cause that means hot chocolate!" He added quickly, unzipping his puffy coat. He could swear he saw a flicker of a smile appear on Chris's face.

Chris couldn't help but smile at Darren. He had this constant, child-like energy and joy for life that was incredibly infectious. Every moment with Darren was exciting, even when Chris was trying to be mad at him. He knew it was stupid to be mad at Darren, he was flirty with everyone and hadn’t meant any harm. But that was partly the problem. Chris wanted Darren to flirt with him; only him, and mean it. Unfortunately, Darren just had a flirty nature, and Chris had to understand his flirting had no further intentions behind it. It just hurt to feel like there was always the possibility, when there isn't at all. It was almost like being led on, even if Darren wasn't knowing. 

They reached the door of Ryan's office and Chris exhaled deeply. He decided to let go of his grudge, he'd never be able to keep it up for long anyway. Turning to Darren, Chris raised his hand to the door. "Lets see what Ryan has to say shall we?" He smiled at Darren, raising his eyebrows slightly, and knocked.


	2. The Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren is eager to thoroughly practice their upcoming scenes, yet Chris is less sure, and events leave him even more confused then he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it’s been a while since my last upload, but i’ve just had 2 weeks of exams! Please enjoy and feel free to leave comments with any recommendations or criticism- I will take everything into account! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2 - The Practice

"Wow," said Darren as they exited the building, "Ryan really wants Kurt and Blaine to be in it for the long haul." He stated, wrapping his coat tightly to him as the cold air hit him. 

Chris nodded at him, "You know, I think they might be endgame." He blurted out, regretting it instantly as Darren raised his eyebrows at him. He felt the warmth spreading across his cheeks. But then Darren was grinning at him. "What now? Why are you smiling like that?" Chris demanded, tensing up under Darren's harmless stare.

"You think we're endgame." Darren declared.

"No. I think Kurt and Blaine are endgame." Chris corrected, folding his arms tight to him to try and conserve as much heat as he could out in the cold, crisp winter air. It was especially cold given the early hour in the morning. Chris couldn't be exact because he wasn't wearing a watch, but he'd guess it was around 7 or 8 in the morning, as they were due to begin shooting soon.

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant." Darren replied with a wave of his hand. Chris could swear he saw a red tinge appear on Darren's cheeks, but no, he must be imagining it. Darren babbled on. "Anyway, I totally agree. Klaine are so endgame, they're meant to be." He gave Chris a racy wink and nudged him playfully. Chris threw his head back and laughed loudly, which made Darren feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He couldn't help himself with Chris. Darren knew that he was a passionate person, but when he was with Chris, the urge in him seemed ten times stronger and he didn't really understand why. Darren always told people that he didn't believe in labels, but if he had to give himself one, he would say straight, given that he'd never been with a guy. But sometimes.. sometimes Chris made him feel a certain way, and that maybe he isn't completely, utterly, 100% straight, like he'd believed most of his life.

"Darren Criss, you are repulsive." Chris responded, elbowing him hard in the side.

"Ow! Over react much?!" Darren said, rubbing his side and pouting like a baby. They had reached Chris's trailer.

"Okay, okay," Chris said laughing at Darren's face, "I may have over-exaggerated a tad, but you are infuriating!" Darren gave him a guilty smile, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Well, I suppose I'll see you on set in an hour or so?"

Darren shuffled his feet and looked at the ground nervously. "Actually, I was hoping we could run lines for the next episode?" He asked, looking up into Chris's eyes.

Chris's eyes widened at this and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Oh-erm-sure. Sure Darren, sure, of course that's-that's-erm, fine. Good idea." He rambled, running up to his trailer door to hide his embarrassment and unlocking the door slowly, allowing himself time to compose himself. "Do come in." He smiled once he's stepped inside and he held the door open for Darren as he walked in.

\---------------------------------------------------

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be and excuse to spend more time with you."

They must have only been practising for half and hour or so, but Darren delivered the line so passionately and lovingly that Chris could honestly start to believe it. But, no, Christ thought, Darren was acting. He's an actor. He's supposed to make things-emotions or whatever-seem real. Still, Chris couldn't stop the flutter of his heart he felt in his chest as Darren remained in eye contact with him for some time after.

"Well..." Chris started nervously, "..that's the scene I guess. I mean, there's the kiss but-"

Darren cut in before he could finish what he was going to say. "We should practise it too." He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, he just thought it would be better to practise the kiss before they actually shot it, in case, ya know, Chris was a bad kisser or something. So he could to know what to expect. So he could make it convincing. Darren had kissed a few guys in his life, at college surprisingly, but it was never serious, as a dare or at a party. So, kissing Chris, even if it was him as Blaine kissing Kurt, was a little intriguing to him, as he'd never shared a kiss with another man that meant something to him-Blaine, even. "The kiss I mean!" 

Chris just blinked at him, "Oh, right, err..."

"Unless you'd be uncomfortable with it just being us here! Or if you just don't want to, that's fine too!" Darren added hastily, twisting his ring on his finger. Chris noticed that Darren did that a lot when he was nervous. And a lot when he was around Chris, or talking to Chris, or talking about Chris...

"Well, erm, we can if you want." Chris said, causing Darren's head to shoot up, and his gaze averted from a miserable stain on the sofa cushion to right in Chris's staring, blue eyes. Chris was shocked to see the joy on Darren face, which was clear from the crinkles by his eyes.

"Oh-awesome!" Darren replied, with probably a bit too much excitement, but Chris didn't notice, as his mind was reeling with all the feelings that came with the fact he was about to be kissing Darren, alone, in the privacy of his trailer. Yes, he was aware it was Kurt kissing Blaine, and Darren was only suggesting it as any professional actor would, but that didn't stop all the emotions that came crashing into him like a tidal wave. What would Darren think of his kissing? Would he think he's bad? What if Darren is a bad kisser? What if this makes his feelings for Darren ten times stronger? Chris was shocked out of his thoughts when Darren spoke again.

"I guess we just, erm..." Darren began, then forgot what he was going to say completely, as he was leaning in and Chris was leaning in, and ohmygod, this was all so sudden, and ohmygod, he was about to kiss Chris Colfer.

Just as they were about to come in contact with each other, there was an abrupt knock on the door that caused them both to leap backwards to either end of the sofa, like some magical force had caused them apart, and look bashfully away from each other. 

"Chris?" The mysterious knocker shouter, and banged on the door again, "Chris are you in there? Because makeup are looking for Darren, and wardrobe are looking for you, and Darren is also not in his trailer?" Chris recognised the voice as Amber Riley, Glee co-star and great friend of his.

"Yeah, he's here!" Chris yelled back at Amber, at the same time Darren had announced his presence too. They blushed at each other furiously, before Darren got up to gather his belongings to prepare himself for going back out into the cold. Chris started to do the same, given that he was needed in wardrobe. He heard Amber walk away, as she was most likely needed somewhere herself. "Sorry, Darren," He said, sounding flustered, "I completely lost track of time." He looked down at his phone, and surprise surprise, it was well past 9, when he had been expected on set. "Shit, I really did." Chris thought allowed, and shoved his phone in Darren's face after he'd looked at Chris with a confused frown.

Darren face relaxed at he laughed out loud. "Oh shit, we really did. And Chris, it's no biggie-we both forgot the time, don't apologise." Darren smiled at him and pulled on his coat and beanie as Chris zipped up his jacket and they headed to the door. He put his hand on the handle then turned to Chris. "Well, erm, we never finished, but I mean I'd like to, because, well, erm, I think it would help. It would help me anyway." Chris couldn't form any words so he just nodded. The prospect was still strange and startling to him. Darren continued, "Okay, cool, good. I'll see you around on set in a bit." He pulled the door open with considerably less struggle then in took Chris (which was no surprise because have you seen the mans biceps?) and headed off towards makeup, turning to wave goodbye to Chris.

Chris waved back, smiling, then spun around to lock his trailer. As soon as he was no longer facing Darren, he let go of the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and shook his head in embarrassment. Thinking of what had just almost happened was too much for Chris, but he no longer seemed capable to think of anything except Darren anymore. Great. He looked back over his shoulder sneakily to see if Darren had disappeared out of sight yet, and was taken aback to find Darren doing exactly the same thing. Instantly, they both looked back at the ways they were heading, trying to pretend that that had not just happened. As he made his way towards wardrobe, a revealing thought came to Chris. He couldn't be sure how the other man felt, but ever since Darren suggested they practise the kiss, their dynamic had changed, and it made things very... confounding.


End file.
